Le secret de longévité d'Albus Dumbledore
by youpala
Summary: Albus Dumbledore est un grand monsieur. Il a botté le cul à Grindelwald, connu Voldemort à l’époque où il n’était encore que Tom Jedusor. Son âge ? On ne le sait pas. Son secret ? On a peut-être une idée…One shot


**Le secret de longévité d'Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**

**(d'après une idée de la coloc qui glande rien en Cours d'H.I.P…) **( 20 points à qui devine ce que veut dire H.I.P)

* * *

Résumé : Albus Dumbledore est un grand monsieur. Il a botté le cul à Grindelwald, connu Voldemort à l'époque où il n'était encore que Tom Jedusor. Son âge ? On ne le sait pas. Son secret ? On a peut-être une idée…

* * *

Poudlard, une nuit d'été. Ou plutôt une fin de nuit, car l'aube pointait à l'horizon sur le Lac. Tout était encore tranquille dans le château, vide d'étudiants. Dobby et les elfes commençaient à se réveiller dans les cuisines. Les chouettes de la Forêt interdite glissaient dans une douce torpeur, tandis que différentes bestioles rampantes poussaient un soupir de soulagement à l'idée d'avoir échappé, cette nuit encore, aux pattes velues des fils et filles d'Aragog.

La rosée se posait délicatement sur la pelouse, au moment le plus froid de la nuit, pile avant le premier rayon de soleil.

Une aube nouvelle était en train de se lever sur cette partie de l'Ecosse, inconsciente encore des dangers qui la guettaient.

En effet, c'est à cet instant précis qu'une ombre se glissa le long des couloirs de l'établissement désert. Une cape noire dissimulait à nos yeux le personnage qui se voulait si discret.

Etait-ce Argus qui tentait de surprendre certains va-et-vient suspects entre les appartements de Mc Gonagall et ceux de Madame Bibine ? Non, sûrement pas. A cette heure, le concierge astiquait soigneusement les chaînes d'entrave dans son bureau.

Un Mangemort qui essayait de s'introduire dans les dortoirs de Gryffondors afin de zigouiller Celui-qui-aimerait-enfin-passer-une-année-peinard ? (1) Non, et Non. Les protections du château empêchaient quiconque possédant la Marque des Ténèbres de s'introduire sur les terres de Poudlard.

L'interrogation devenait insupportable. Le personnage portait à ses pieds ce que les moldus appellent communément des Nike. Si vous ne voyez pas ce que la déesse victorieuse Athéna Niké vient faire là, reportez-vous au _Manuel des objets de consommation courante chez les Moldus_, par Maffie Mespompes.

Mais alors ? Qui était-ce ?

Tentons de suivre l'ombre qui accédait enfin à l'extérieur du château, tandis qu'une douce clarté baignait les alentours. Le personnage s'immobilisa, sans doute pour profiter du spectacle qu'offre l'Ecosse dans la lumière du matin. Puis d'un geste leste, l'homme dégrafa sa cape et la fit voltiger quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme, oui, car il s'agit bien d'un homme était entièrement revêtu d'un collant de Lycra rose vif. Avec des chevillières jaunes fluo.

L'homme, donc, était petit, bossu, et semblait légèrement agacé par le peu de place que concédait une tenue en Lycra à son précieux entrejambe. S'acharnant à libérer quelques poils pubiens coincés dans l'élastique resserré de son pantalon, il jurait dans des termes peu communs qui pourrait nous faire penser qu'il était certainement d'origine étrangère.

« Ah Beldin ! (2) L'interrompit une voix, Quelle vue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ! Albus... je ne vous avais pas vu arriver. » Embrassant du regard le paysage alentour, il acquiesça d'un air peu enthousiaste.

« Et votre tenue ? Comment la trouvez-vous, pas mal, hein ? »

« Pas mal, ouais…. » Cependant Belin était intrigué par les mouvements répétitifs du sorcier qui s'agitait à côté de lui.

« Que faites vous ? C'est un rituel magique ? »

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'Ecole la plus renommée du Monde Magique, exécutait ses assouplissements quotidiens. Sa tenue, moins « rose » que celle de son infortuné partenaire, était toutefois édifiante. Son chapeau avait été troqué contre un bandeau vert, retenant ses cheveux blancs et dégageant son front, que venait ceindre une paire de lunette de soleil, elle-même maintenue par une chaîne dorée.

Sa robe de sorcier avait été avantageusement échangée contre une veste de jogging. (Pour l'aspect Sportswaiiire, avait-il dit à Beldin.). Mais une veste de jogging toute particulière.

Verte comme le bandeau, avec des petits canaris qui pépiaient au gré des tressautements du sorcier qui s'échauffait. Pliant les jambes, les bras tendus vers l'avant, Albus Dumbledore exécutait une série de « pliés-dépliés » à vitesse constante, éprouvant la souplesse du tissu de son short, qui remontait jusqu'en haut des cuisses, à chaque flexion, dévoilant des jambes toniques, bien que grêlées ça et là de tâches brunes, dûes au grand âge de leur propriétaire.

Pour éviter toute gêne, Albus avait noué sa barbe, afin de réduire sa longueur, et éventuellement pour éviter de trébucher dessus.

« Allez Hop ! »

Apparemment, Albus avait terminé son rituel magique et laçait de nouveau ses « Nike », avant de s'élancer, tel un cabri, sur le chemin qui descendait vers le Lac.

« Attendez-moi, voyons ! Mais où allez-vous ?»

La veille au soir, le maître des Dragons et le Directeur de Poudlard avaient eu une conversation fort édifiante sur les moyens de conserver une grande capacité magique, avec l'âge.

Beldin, qui n'était plus réellement dans la forme physique d'un jeune homme, avait mis en avant les vertus d'un entretien quotidien de la baguette, à quoi Albus lui avait rétorqué que les Moldus pratiquaient à bon escient le « Jogging » jusqu'à un âge canonique.

Ne voulant pas passer pour un croûton aux idées arrêtées, Beldin avait acquiescé à la proposition de son hôte, de « s'aérer » un peu, le matin suivant, et de pratiquer un peu de « Jogging ».

Cependant, Beldin n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être le « Jogging », et sa perplexité s'était encore approfondie, lorsque Albus lui avait remis, la veille, la tenue adéquate.

Maintenant, il comprenait. Enfin, il comprenait comment faire son « Jogging. » Il s'agissait de courir tout simplement. Mais il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité... D'autant qu'il suait comme un Troll !

Les Moldus aimaient donc ça ? Courir ! Alors qu'on avait tous les moyens de déplacement sous les doigts : cheminette, portoloin, dragons… balai à la rigueur !(3) Non, vraiment Beldin ne voyait pas où tout cela le menait. C'est pourquoi, parvenu a l'extrémité du Lac, essoufflé et exténué, il s'arrêta.

C'était sans compter sur un Albus Dumbledore tout fringant qui, revenant sur ses pas, vint solliciter l'orgueil du maître des Dragons, en l'invectivant sur, je cite, _sa capacité pulmonaire de fillette asthmatique_.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'était une « asthmatique » mais comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait certainement d'un compliment, Beldin trouva son « deuxième souffle » pour poursuivre l'honorable Albus Dumbledore dans un élan de sprinteur caché.

Mais, allongeant le pas, le directeur le doubla à nouveau, et lui mit sur 5 yards de distance, près de 10 yards dans la vue.

Beldin ne se dégonfla pas et, l'écume aux lèvres, remonta au niveau de son prédécesseur. Toutes narines fumantes, il ressemblait à ces Dragons fiers et fougueux que Beldin avait coutume de côtoyer. Mais Albus Dumbledore lui tira la langue d'un air joueur et accéléra encore un peu.

Parvenu pied de la montagne, Albus ne ralentit pourtant pas le rythme et grimpa à l'assaut des rochers. C'en était trop pour Beldin, qui fut tenté d'utiliser la Magie pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Entre deux expirations, il tenta de prononcer la formule qui lui permettrait d'accélérer sans trop d'effort, mais sans succès. L'incantation ne marchait plus ! Saisit d'une peur panique, il appela Dumbledore dans un effort désespéré.

Albus qui avait presque atteint le col, dévala la pente, en entendant les glapissements de désespoir proféré par son camarade de « Jogging ».

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous donc ? »

« Ca ne marche plus ! Ca ne marche plus ! »

« Mais quoi donc ! Calmez vous ! »

« J'ai voulu lancer un sort et… rien ! »

« Rien ? »

« Rien ! »

Albus réfléchit un instant :

« Un sort de quoi, au juste ? »

Beldin hésita, mais se ravisa aussitôt. « Un sort… pour aller plus vite.. »

Albus menaça le maître des Dragons d'un doigt réprobateur.

« Tut. Tut. C'est de la triche. »

« Bah.. ! Qu'importe…, temporisa Beldin, après tout, ce n'est qu'un loisir moldu, hein ? »

Il réprima une grimace de douleur. Ce « jogging » l'avait mis K.O.

Albus examina d'un geste l'aura magique du Maître des Dragons.

« Tout est en ordre. Vous allez parfaitement bien. A moins que… » Il toucha du doigt la jambe de son comparse, devenue raide.

« Ouille ! »

« Soyez pas douillet. C'est juste une crampe ! »

« Une Krempe ? Jamais entendu parler de cette bestiole là ! J'ai pourtant affronté toutes sortes de bêtes sauvages. »

« Nan ! C'est musculaire. Il vous faut boire. Beaucoup. Et du repos. Demain matin il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Albus retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer à sa veste, laquelle se mit à gazouiller plaisamment. Puis il regarda son camarade avec compassion.

« Bon, on rentre. Je vous ramène voir Mme Pomfresh… »

Beldin poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'épreuve du Jogging était terminée. Enfin ! In se jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus avec ces trucs Moldus pour garder la forme…

« … elle vous prescrira deux ou trois breuvages diététiques, comme ça, cet après-midi, une bonne partie de marelle avant le thé et demain, on commence l'aviron ! » s'enthousiasma Albus.

Tout à coup, le maître des Dragons, semblant avoir retrouvé toutes ses capacités, se mit à galoper de plus belle. La fuite lui semblait sans doute préférable.

« Beldin ? Beldin ? Merlin, mais où allez vous ? Poudlard est de l'autre côté !»

* * *

**Moralité** : Si vous tenez tant à connaître les secrets de longévité d'Albus Dumbledore, sniffez d'abord de la poudre de Mandragore !

* * *

(1) Ce One Shot est tiré d'un passage de la Deuxième guerre de l'Ordre. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Harry est au château cet été, ainsi qu'Hermione, Draco, et quelques autres personnages…

(2) Beldin est Maître des Dragons, d'un âge vénérable, lui aussi.

(3) Dédicace à mon Papa qui m'a toujours fait croire que les gens qui courraient au bord de la route avaient « raté le bus. » !

Donc, si vous savez ce que signifie H.I.P, dites le moi !


End file.
